Gravity Falls and the Unexpected Truth chapter 5
by Anthony663
Summary: I've finish a new chapter, and I'm sorry to who ever still reading i haven;t posted in a long time, and thank you to those who still read my work, Really hope you enjoy this chapter to, also leave comments so i can fixed whatever you guys think, so yeah, thanks XD


**After that day, Dipper decided to look in his journal for help on this suspicious character and see if there's anything that resembles this "Simon" guy. As he searches through his pages, Stan comes walking and stops at the sight of Dipper, " Um…hey Dipper'', he looks up, " Have you seen a strange person, particular kinda like you and your sisters age.**

 **Dipper Didn't know weather to tell him about Simon or just come up with a lie, during there talk, Mabel come by with Waddles and Spots the to talking, she hid for a quick sec and poke her head out, eaves dropping. "Well…umm…", he was stuttering for a sec until he notice his sister," I haven't really Stan, why is something wrong", he tells Stan, "well there's someone I haven't seen in a while, and I think they might be back", he says.**

 **Dipper didn't know if he was talking about Simon or not, but he knew he couldn't say nothing, " Look I want you and you sister to be safe for now on, so no more monsters and forest hunts from now on, so no going out side", he says to Dipper who look like he was about to explode. "What why, so were basically grounded, cause this guy and you have a bad past", he says angrily until Stan caught what he said, " I never said a guy Dipper", Dipper caught it to and saw that he just trap himself.**

" **What are you not telling me Dipper", he says while staring at Dipper, Dipper didn't know what to say until, "Huh, what is, a cupcake", it was a cupcake that was throwin in the room, then Waddles come squealing through the room jumping onto Stan, "Ahhhhhhh, PIG ATTACK", he screams as waddles squirms around on Stan.**

 **Then out of no where unexpectedly Mabel ran and grabbed Dipper's hand and rush him and herself to their room while Stan was distracted by Waddles, Waddles follows them after he ate the Cupcake, She looks the door behind them and barricades it from Stan.**

" **Were safe now", she says trying to catch her breath, Dipper looks at her with confusion, "Mabel what was that all about", he says to his sister, she stutters trying to find the right words, " Dipper, I know you were gonna break, I couldn't have you telling Stan about Simon".**

 **Dipper was about to explain, " Kids come on, we need to talk, but don't bring that pig", Stan says through the other side of the door, " NEVERRRR", Mabel screams back, "Look I'm trying to help you kids", " Just go away Stan, we don't want to hear you right now", Dipper yells out, " Alright fine, but remember, you can't leave, so you can't leave your room", he says as he walks off.**

 **Dipper got so mad that he just started to punch the wall, again, again and again, " Dipper calm down", " who does he think he is just stopping us from what we do best", he says ignoring his sister, he doesn't stop punching the wall, Mabel sees his hand marks on the wall, the blood from his fists staining the wall.**

 **Mabel walks over to Dipper and Slaps him in the face Smacking some sense into him, " Dipper you need to stop, look what your doing to yourself", she says as tears starts to form in her eyes, Dipper finally notices what he was doing, he look at the wall seeing his own blood running down it.**

 **Mabel then comes back with a first-ade kit and started to rap Dippers hands from the wounds, he looks at his sister seeing tears barley coming down her face. Mabel was finish rapping his hands, "Mabel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", he says while hugging her to confer her, " Dummy, don't you know what's your pain is also my Pain", she says while her head is in his shoulder.**

 **Twins bond and love is always powerful, more powerful then anything, as time went by for the twins still lock in there room, they wanted to do something to kill time," Hey Dip, do you still have those photos we got from Simon", she says with curiosity, " Yeah why", "we should take a closer look at those photos, see if we can find anything strange", " Yeah right Mabel ", he says while he's pulling a box from under his bed.**

 **They look through the pages a looks at all the covered up face people, " well we know one thing for sure, it's the same person on every page", Dipper says to Mabel, "but who is it exactly", she questions her brother, "well we need to see if we can find any clues on any page, anything can happen on in this book".**

" **AWWWW", I'm sooooo bored", Mabel says as she Flops on the ground, but then Dipper notice something, the necklace on Mabel's neck, it was on the book but somehow, it was able to show what was under the covered up face, the Triangle with the cross through it was letting them see what was under the covered up face.**

" **Mabel look your necklace", he yells and points out, " What the", she sees it to, "Mabel where did you get that Necklace", he questions her, "I got it from Simon, he gave it to me the first day we met, he said that it would protect me no matter what", She says while blushing a little. ''Mabel, were able to see what exactly is under those marks", Dipper says with happiness.**

 **But as they looked through the pages they notices not only the Top hat guy was the same but the man next to him was to, not only that, the man look very familiar, " Mabel look, does this guy look familiar", he says and points out, " Yeah it kind of looks like, SIMON", she says in shock. They look through the book again and again, but it was true the man that was covered up next to the top hat guy, was definitely Simon.**

" **How can this be, Simon, but how, these dates go back before Gravity Falls was even born", Dipper says in total shock, "Bro its obviously a fake, he couldn't have been there all those years ago", Dipper points out the details in the pictures on how old they are, " Its can't be, is he a vampire", Mabel screams out, "No, if he was a Vampire, he would've killed us already or something", Then what the heck is he", Mabel shouts out in stress and confusion.**

" **I don't know, we need to go find out now though", "But Grunkel Stan said-", "Grunkel Stan nothing", Dipper said shouting out at his Sister, " Mabel don't you get it, this is the Biggest Gravity Falls find Ever, he could know everything that has ever happened here, he could also tell us who the author is to the Journals", he says in slight excitement.**

 **Mabel rubs the back of her head of an unsure feeling, " I don't know Dipper what if we can get him here to us", Dipper's face was stunned to hear that, " How on earth are you gonna get him hear, did he give his Number or Something", " Noooo, Nothing like that", she says as she Blushes and Fiddles with her hair, " then how are we gonna call him here Mabel", he says in slight depression, "Well what if we just call him", Mabel said while running through to the bedroom window, she opened it and Yelled, " SIMON ITS MABEL, PLEASE COME OVER".**

 **Dipper slap his face and saw how Mabel did the most Silliest thing ever, " Really Mabel, like he can hear your voice all the way from where he's at", He says to her, " But he said just to call him if I needed anything", she says while walking away from the window, " He said Dipper he would come for me anywhere and just to call his name", "And so I did and am here", Both Twins looked up and saw Simon Sitting on the edge of the window.**

 **Mabel saw Simon and ran to give him a hug, "I knew you would come", she says while a tear came from her eye, " Well you guys need to know, I'm ALWAYS a man of my word, Dipper looked at Simon and brought the pictures to him and showed him what Mabel and Him Discovered, Simons eyes was Soulless when he saw what they found out, " You got some Explaining to do Simon", he says while pulling Mabel away from him, Simon wasn't really expecting this, well maybe a little from the Twins.**

" **Alright, its time I told you too the truth, My brother is, Bill Cipher, and I'm part Demon", As those words went through the twin's mind, they both said the same word at the same time, " Why".**


End file.
